mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seismo/Gallery
Set Seismo Bag.png Seismo.png Seismo 2.jpg Seismo set.jpg Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 304px-Shuffprelim.jpg|Seismo's prototype set SeismoWall.jpg|A wallpaper with Seismo on it Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. SeismoPic.jpg JangBricksSeismo.png MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg Zaptor, Zorch, And Seismo.jpg SeismoLEGOThumb.png Seismo animination.gif 41504 Seismo Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions Introducing Mixels.png Mixels LEGO Site.png|Seismo, along with Flain and Volectro, on the Series 1 website. Seismo thumb.jpg 1920x1080 cragsters seismo.jpg Cragsters thumb.jpg Mixels all thumb.jpg 1920x1080 from teaser.jpg 41504 l.jpg Cragsters in Mines thumb.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Seismo Bio.jpg|On mobile website URSORUDE.png|Seismo when unmixable Seismo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio FrontSeismo.png SideSeismo.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg Seismo Icon.png UHM......png Ballerinasmo.png Cragsters Moible.jpg|Seismo with the whole Cragsters tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site Coconapple HEY.png Cragsters together.png Yum.png Jumping for it.png Can't get it.png Tired seismo.png YO SEISMO.png What's that.png I ship it like FedEx.png What's you ups to.png Coconapple yum yum.png Not in tum tum.png No worries.png Tum Tum!.png WAT AM I GONNA CHOOSE.png Coconapple seismo zorch.jpg Leg shake.png Seismo's side.png Zorchseismo.png AAAAHHHHHHH.jpg Coconapple.jpg Zorch likes this.png Some fun eh.png Seismo's not liking this.png YOUUUUU.png Right above the tree.png Right back where they started.png Me no like you.PNG Coconapple Meets Cranium.png Got It!.png Heh heh coconapple.png Cookironi Cookironi shot.png CRAZY AWESOME.png Mouthfull.png About to fight.png Cool Cragsters.png Bowling Pins.png Crunch.png OOOOHH.png CR01.png CR02.png CR03.png COOKIRONI!.png Electrorock Cragsters Electrorock.png Krader_Dig_Dig.png Seismo_Dig_Dig.png Shuff_Dig_Dig.png Diging on a hole.png Digging.jpg Wrong_Way_Krader.png Winner!.jpg There's no one here.png WhereKrader.jpg KRAYDER.png OuchKrader.png STOP!.png electrorock1.png Then we make.png That's a great idea!.jpeg ELECTROCK DANCE PARTY.png Electron Dance Party.png Nest_Mixels.png Nixels Welcome.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg NixelsEp.jpg Let's Get It On!.jpg What_the!.png Nixels shot.png Dude! Quit It!.jpg Oh brother.jpg Bleh!.jpg Shoo!.jpg Surrounded.jpg Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit!.jpg Oh no.jpg Let's Mix It Up And Notch!.jpg Oh yeah.jpg AW SCHNIXEK.jpg Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg Nixel_error.png Flain and Seismo about to touch Cubit.jpg flain and seismo.png ElectricShock.jpg Nixels Mixels Cartoon Network 94595.jpg Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg You've Gotta Be Kidding Me!.jpg Should I?.jpg Yeah! Show him!.jpg Rekt Nixel.PNG Stomped_Nixel.png Flain_back_view.png Murp Barbeque.png yaypinyata.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png OHNO.png Murp11.jpg Mailman Mailman6.jpg Zorch Fast.png Rocksolidplan.jpg Boulder Wall.png YouGetTeddyButterfly.jpg Mailman7.jpg Please Pick Up!.jpeg Krader smirk.jpg Mailman8.jpg TiddiBuddurflai.jpg Mailman9.jpg Crumbling paper.png Mailman13.jpg Mailman14.jpg Another Nixel MajorNixels drawings.png Rockball Flain wants to play.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg rockball flain shuff seismo.jpg LikeABoss.jpg Rockball shot.png Uh oh...png Wat.jpg Elevator Party!!!!.jpg poor lunk.png Elevator2.png Zorch was here before you.jpg Too Slow, Lunkabunk!.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 21.21.24.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-02_at_20.37.40.png Elevator shot.png Elevator7.png mee.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix_Festival.png party next time.png Holding cubits.png Lookin through a telescope.png that akward moment.png ooh harsh.png No Problamo.png Goodbye leaders.png It's Major Nixel!.png Restoring the mix magic.png Ill get all of ya!.png Hahahahaha.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Charge into the threshold.jpg Searching for Mixamajig 3.jpg Climbing the monument.jpg Climbing the monument 2.jpg So many Mixels.jpg Trapped in duh bag.jpg What the hell is going on.jpg GET OUT.jpg ET WUS AWL UH HOEKS.jpg WHAT THE F--K IS MIXOPOLIS.jpg Construction completed.jpg Mixopolis.PNG Calling All Mixels Bonflowerz.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg Flain Seismo and Major Nixel.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Cam seismo.png|His model CAM_SeismoBio.png Feetfeetfeetfeetfeet.jpg Uh oh!.PNG Seismo is happy.png Seismo.gif|Meet Seismo Animation Cragsters.gif|Meet Cragsters Animation (Featuring Volectro) SeismoUpset.gif|Upset Seismo Animation Miscellaneous seismo happy.jpg|Seismo happy. dat Seismo tho.png Seismo pose.jpg THE Mixels are here.jpg Possible_Flane's_adventure_evidence.png Some mixels banner.png Seismo thumb.png B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Mixel calendar 3.JPG Designinyourhead3.jpg|In concept art by Chris Corum. mixelswebsiteseimo.png Cragster Game Thumb.PNG Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDSeismoVulkMix.png|With Vulk|link=Seismo & Vulk Mix Voleismo.png|With Volectro|link=Seismo & Volectro Mix HDFlainSeismoMix.png|With Flain|link=Flain & Seismo Mix HDSeismoZaptorMix.png|With Zaptor|link=Zaptor & Seismo Mix HDSeismoZorchMix.png|With Zorch|link=Seismo & Zorch Mix Seitor Sticker.png|With Zaptor Murps LEGO Mixes FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Flain SeismoVulkLEGO.jpg|With Vulk SeismoZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch SeismoZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor VolectroSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps KraderSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff SeismoTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo Category:Character galleries Category:Cragsters Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014